It's Technically Her Fault
by Hiro Chiba
Summary: Inspired by a picture I found on tumblr. A somewhat fluffy, very much alternate ending from episode 10. White Rose one-shot. Weiss POV.


Summary: Inspired by a picture I found on tumblr. A somewhat fluffy, very much alternate ending from episode 10. White Rose. Weiss POV.

Note: I do not own RWBY or any contents used here, and all the rights go to its respectful owners.

… … …

**It's Technically Her Fault **

_Weiss POV-_

It's been a little more than a week since we've been assigned to teams and I've been more than distressed. The source of that discomfort comes from a little annoying bugger that popped into my life. This bugger, you may ask goes by the name Ruby Rose. Said bugger is also my teammate and leader. I'm completely appalled by Professor Ozpin's decision to put me in the same team as her. I have no idea what in the world they were thinking, deciding to make her, a 15-year-old no less, the leader. There has to be a joke or a flop in the system somewhere. As if it wasn't paramount enough, I had to be placed on a team with 2 _more_ annoyances.

I'll admit even though the bugger annoyed me beyond anything else, she had proven herself very capable in combat. Evidence clearly stated from how well we coordinated with each other when we all fought the Nevermore. I knew deep within me that she was more than capable to act as a leader. While I'm saying that she's a great a fighter and leader on the battlefield...that doesn't explain how she could ever be a massive sloth when it comes to anything else.

While I'm certain she's capable of handling herself, she still leaves much to be despaired. I take that earlier comment back; she doesn't deserve the title of leader. Right now as I'm sitting next to the massive thorn in my lower backside, I couldn't help but be annoyed. It was now Professor Port's class. I scribbled down as much information as I could muster, feeling like I need to keep note for what to expect later. Apparently, the professor was talking about his past as a hero again and how he singlehandedly killed a Grimm and saved the day. It was proving to be a metaphor to how being a huntsman was important.

Meanwhile, the younger girl next to her was scribbling down something as well, and quite frankly, she was very diligent in it. I haphazardly looked out of the corner of my eye to see what she was doing. To my surprise, not only was she not paying attention at all to the lecture, but she had the nerve to doodle weird pictures. I would assume the big blob with a mustache could only be Professor Port. When she finished, she placed her pen down and showed Yang, her sister, and Blake, my other teammate, what she drew.

Yang cracked and tried to hold back from laughing out loud. To be perfectly honest, Yang was more annoying than Ruby herself was, and being the loudmouth of the whole team, no one can say otherwise. But as she tried to contain her laughter in vain, she broke out laughing. This show of hysterics didn't go unnoticed by the professor, but he chose to ignore it and continue on with the lecture. Blake, on the other hand, smirked a bit and let out a small giggle of her own.

Then, Ruby turned toward me and showed me her crude drawing. I turned my head slightly and quickly turned on my mask of indifference. Inwardly, I was also amused by her, but being the snobby heiress that everyone's used to seeing, I couldn't let my guard down for fear of ruining my perfect countenance. If I were normal, maybe I'd laugh with them, but alas, my reputation precedes me so I refrained.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, more harshly than I had intended to.

"Look, it's Professor Port!" she whispered back loudly with a wide smile. That smile was infuriatingly creepy, but she wouldn't be Ruby Rose without that insufferable personality.

"Will you stop that and pay attention!" I snapped back. She flinched a bit when I said that but held her gaze on me for an almost aggravatingly long period of time, even though seconds passed by. Her expression dipped a bit from glee to embarrassed to finally turning back toward the lecture and placing her chin in her hand, opting for a bored expression. She continued doing other distracting things, which I couldn't help but take a small fraction of amusement from. The girl had some serious ADHD, I just assumed.

The girl picked up a pencil and tried balancing it on the tip of her nose, but to no avail did she succeed. Inwardly, I smiled. She looks kinda cute. Wait, cute? Did I just think what I thought I did? Instantly, I felt my face warm up a bit, but quickly quelled that feeling down. My heart instantly started beating almost twice per half-second. I put a frown on my face and turned away and tried to ignore Ruby. Somewhere in between, Professor Port had stopped talking and was now addressing the class.

"Alright-y then! Would anyone like to demonstrate?" Professor Port announced.

"I will, professor!" I shot my arm up before anyone else did. This would be my chance to prove I'm the best. Even though it's not entirely necessary, I felt within my reputation to prove how capable I am.

"Then will you please step to the floor!"

_Moments later-_

I stood in my combat gear and Myrtenaster in hand, ready to fight the oncoming battle. This would be the test to prove my abilities. Professor Port unveiled a cage in which beheld the monster I was about to fight. In mere moments, the cage was opened, and a Boarbatusk emerged from within. The beast ran around and circled around me before inevitably coming to a complete stop in front of me. It was waiting to dig its teeth into me, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

The battle waged now and the beast charged at me from the front. It was a very predictable pattern so I jumped up in the air and flipped over the beast gracefully and landed on the opposite end. The beast stopped its charge and turned around and charged me again. The massive tusks on the beast were very hard to get around indeed.

The chances of me impaling the Boarbatusk were to stab it in an area where it's most weakest. So far, I had found no openings yet, for fear I would get impaled myself with the tusks. I closed my eyes for a second and exhaled a deep breath. I shifted my stance and held Myrtenaster at the ready. The Boarbatusk dug its heels into the ground, preparing for another charge at me. When the beast charged, I would launch a glyph at it, and stab it in the stomach where it was most weakest, but the trick was to try and avoid the tusks and getting underneath in order to get the chance I needed.

It charged, and I dashed forward with a glyph, and dived downward, however the beast lowered its tusks and caught my rapier in its tusks, effectively tangling around and keeping me from moving back. It was harder than I imagined. I can't pull back from this! I have to let Myrtenaster go, less I get myself killed right here and now!

"Go for it, Weiss!" Ruby cheered. "Stab it in the stomach!"

"I know that! So, shut up!" The rush of adrenaline caused me to cry out. I struggled, and pulled away, but when that happened, the force tossed me away, landing on my backside, while my rapier haphazardly flew across the room toward the opposite end.

My vision was now getting blurry, and now all I was seeing was a black and white blur charging toward me at breakneck speed. I grit my teeth and tried to hold myself up. The sounds all around me were pounding in my head as I tried to steady myself. My breath became ragged. I tried to drown out my teammates' voices, and dodged the Grimm's tusk by diving and rolling away, mere seconds away from getting rammed.

The beast came to a halt and rolled into a wheel of some sort and chased after me. I was in a frantic panic because I started doubting I could reach my rapier in time. The Grimm was quickly gaining on me, and I had almost no physical reserves to outrun it anymore. In a last-ditch effort, I pushed with all the strength I could muster, and dashed forward at a speed that only at my full potential I could execute with ease. I quickly realized that I wasn't the type of fighter that could endure long periods of battle, but here I had no choice. I rolled over, grabbed my rapier and pushed off by casting a glyph that sent me flying at the beast.

I positioned my body as close to the ground as possible, bent over and ran my rapier under and sliced through the Boarbatusk's underside in that one split second. I emerged from the other end and stopped and stood in a ready stance just a few meters from the wounded Grimm. The Boarbatusk moved a little, wobbling as it tried to hold on to that life it held. Since it wouldn't be moving any faster than that, I figured that it would be impossible not to defeat it here and now. But, then the beast came to a halt and black smoke started to emerge from all around it until it completely dissipated, signaling the Grimm's death. I let my posture dip, completely letting the soreness and ragged breaths come back full throttle. Damn, this really sucks.

"Bravo!" Professor Port clapped and congratulated from behind me. "That there was a true making of a Huntress! You have done well!"

I was too tired and out of breath to do anything to acknowledge his praise, but nonetheless, I could probably do what I wanted to do later.

"That's all the time we have left for now! Class is dismissed!" He announced, and I left to go pack up my things and leave. Immediately though, I felt quick steps chasing after me as I strode through the halls as fast as I could while still walking.

"Wait! Weiss!" Ruby shouted after me.

"What is it?" I snapped, more angry than usual.

"Why are you snapping at me?" Ruby asked, a hurt expression on her face. It made me feel really bad, but I couldn't help it at the moment. I felt like I really just needed to be alone right now, and her being there wasn't helping.

"Why? You wanna know why?" I said, incredulous at myself. "It's because you're not a leader. I will never acknowledge you."

"What's gotten into you? I'm doing my best-"

"No, you're not." I interrupted. "At the moment, you're not a leader. You're not even close to being one." I was spouting out things that I never thought I would never say to her out loud. What's wrong with me? "You're too much of a child to ever be a leader, and I don't want to follow someone like you!" with that I stomped off before I said anything else, and left her standing there.

For a moment, I thought I saw tears sliding down her face, and I knew that instantly I had messed up big time.

_Later-_

After classes let out I wanted to stop by Professor Port to discuss something. Even when the mustachioed man was a big peculiar in his own way, she couldn't deny that he was a good teacher. After I blew up in Ruby's face, I had realized that my mind couldn't stop going back to that and thinking about the girl. There was just something that irked me, something that kept me from sanity, so I thought if I brought up this feeling to someone, like a teacher, maybe they'd help me.

I found the mustachioed man erasing things from the chalkboard and humming a strange tune to himself. I chimed to announce that I was there.

"Hi, professor!"

"Oh, goodness!" he seemed startled. "What can I do for you?"

"Your class was really inspiring and I just wanted to talk to you about that…" I started lightly.

"Yes! My class is very fruitful indeed!" he patted himself in the chest.

"You said...I had what it takes to be a good huntsman, right?" I said, almost stuttering.

"Why, yes, I did."

"What made you say that?"

"I could tell that someone of your caliber thinks before she acts," he started. "you are the number one student on academic side of things, and you're no pushover when it comes to combat skills, so it makes no wonder I called you that earlier!" his praise of me made me feel a better of myself, but there was a nagging sensation that I couldn't push away for long, and I needed to see for myself.

"I just wondered if they somehow made a mistake." I said, unsure of myself.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, surprised.

"If they somehow…made the right decision by making Ruby the leader?" I said, unsure of myself. I knew what was coming.

"And you think you should have been made the leader for your team?" he stated rather than asked. I nodded.

"Yes, professor."

"Can you explain why?"

"Well, it's just that she's so childish, and everyone makes a big deal about her being leader, and I just don't think she's ready for the responsibilities that come with being the leader." I knew that was untrue, but I was way too in over my head to think about anything else.

"Hmm…I can tell you are a person who's been raised in an environment where she gets exactly what she desires." Professor Port stated. It was no surprise that what he said was true. I was spoiled. "Your family is perhaps the most influential to Beacon, and I have no doubt that you yourself would become a fine leader in that respect...however Professor Ozpin is my dear friend. That man is perhaps the greatest hunter I have ever come across. I trust him with every fiber of my being, and he has never been wrong about anyone as far I am concerned. So, it is within reason that whatever he chose may well be what is best. And, a team isn't just a leader and his subordinates, it's made up of many with special talents that support each other. As the old saying goes, there is no 'I' in 'team'."

I remained silent, taking in everything I had just heard, but when I thought the professor stopped talking, he continued to say more. But it was then that I felt a big spark in the pit of my heart that made me feel more...like myself.

"Instead of trying to be the best team leader, why don't you try to be the best teammate you can be?" he suggested.

I felt hollow and angry...but it wasn't at a particular person...it was directed mostly toward myself. I knew she could be a good leader, and she'll improve with time, but I couldn't help but face reality with harsh skepticism. That's what I've been raised for. What if they made a mistake and she got herself killed? I'm just as concerned about her as much as everyone else, if not more, but I couldn't shrug that she'll be easily capable of handling herself. So, what was I doing that was so detrimental? Am I scared of her? No, I couldn't be. I'm scared _for _her. Without thinking, I rushed out of the room exasperated, hoping to clear my head with some fresh air.

_Later-_

It was getting really late and I was heading back to our team dorm. I felt like I needed to straighten things up and make amends for my earlier actions. Nothing would happen if I just burn myself out thinking about the terrible things that could happen to our leader. But, if I weren't who I was right now, I could've made things a lot easier by being nicer and more open...but then I wouldn't be the infamous ice princess of Schnee Dust Co., now would I? I hummed a little tune to myself as I continued my light walk back. It wasn't the happiest tune in the world, but it was all I knew.

I stood in front of the door and then glanced at my watch. It was already passed 9:30 and I was feeling a bit tired. I reached for the door slowly and twist the handle softly. The room was dark so I turned on a few lights so I could see where I was going. To my surprise, my teammates were all asleep, and snoring quite soundly, in the haphazard bunk beds she considered to be death traps. It was a bad idea at first, and maybe it would all come tumbling down one day, but she was indeed tired from the day's antics.

I walked near Ruby's bed and took a bit of time to look at her. She looked so peaceful and cute in her sleeping form. Yes, I admit it, she was cute. Ruby had a large body pillow hugged close to her chest while she snored. The black tank top that fit snug on her form showed off subtle curves and richly pale skin that I failed to notice until now. I don't know when it was, but whenever I was close to her, I felt something stir within me. It was a warm feeling, almost like I had a crush on her. Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't. But, maybe time will tell if she and I ever reach a stage like that. If I were to go about things a different way and be more open to her as a partner and teammate...we could become friends? The word friend was a bit alien to me, being that I haven't had many friends...scratch that, I have no friends. I felt some wetness build up in my eyes as I thought about the times Ruby tried to get me to laugh or smile. I had smiled privately to myself when no one was around to see, but she had never seen me smile in front of her.

She tried so hard to be my friend, and I rejected her every time...but what if I gave her a chance now? They say that things can change over time, and I really hope that they do. I drew closer to her, almost as if to kiss her good night. I don't know what came over me. But, as I did, Ruby's eyes stirred, and opened upon my rather close proximity. I had begun to take notice of other things as well, such as open textbooks, papers, and pens all around her. She had been studying. I never would've thought….

"Weiss?" she whispered, tiredly.

"Hey." I acknowledged. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Look, I-I'm sorry...for what I said to you earlier." I whispered softly so she could hear me.

She blinked twice rapidly, and pinched her cheek almost as if she didn't believe what she thought I just said. To her discredit, it actually happened. The Weiss Schnee was apologizing...to a commoner.

"What? Oh, that's okay." she shrugged it off with a smile. "Look, I just have to improve in order to gain your approval, right?"

I took note of the tiredness and redness around her eyes. She had indeed taken what I said personally. If anything was evident, she had been crying before she fell asleep to which I felt really bad for.

"No, I should be sorry. I called you out on it when it wasn't my right to judge you." I said, serious. "I can help you study, if you want." I offered, smiling in front of her for the first time.

"Weiss, are you being nice?" My cheeks reddened a bit at that.

"W-well, i-instead of trying to b-be the best leader, I figured I should at l-least try to be the b-best teammate." I stammered in spite of the growing heat in my face. I tried to look away from the starry gaze Ruby was giving me.

"Oh." she smirked, and her eyelids lowered a bit. I saw this action and almost felt like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared at me, knowingly. "I think I would like that."

"Okay, uh...h-how do you t-take your coffee?" I stuttered, trying to distract myself in order to escape her prodding gaze.

"What?" that seemed to surprise her.

A surge of confidence flowed through me, and walked closer to her bed so that our faces were close enough to touch.

"How do you take your coffee?" I asked again.

Her cheeks were now visibly red as I tried to quell my heated face down so she wouldn't suspect anything. I'm the cool one. Not her. The Weiss Schnee does not blush like a little girl. Her face split, almost like Cheshire Cat. She moved her head closer to mine, and leaned down so her lips were very close to the tip of my ear.

"I take mine with a kiss~" she said as low and seductive as possible. Her breath was hot against my ear.

I turned my head around, and met her lips unexpectedly with my own. She enticed me even more by reaching behind my head with her hand and brought me even closer to her if that was possible. I closed my eyes and we let our tongues mesh and dance against each other, fighting for possession as much as possible. I let go, and she took over, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine, I couldn't think. The seconds ticked by and we finally let go to find our breaths again. I was blushing like mad, and her face was adorably akin to a tomato...but it suited her. She giggled and grinned innocent, almost as if she didn't just tempt me! The _nerve_!

"You dunce! Answer me properly!"

"Hey, it's technically your fault for falling for it." She stuck her tongue out cutely at me.

In my embarrassment, I grabbed my pillow from below her and threw it at her face, to which she recovered quickly and giggled. That _witch_! I'll get her for this!

"You know just for that, I'm making you black coffee!" I swore, embarrassed.

"No! Please, anything but that~!"

… … …

A/N: And, that's a wrap! Thank you guys so much for reading! If you enjoyed that, please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is also welcome, but try not to flame me, please. I took this idea from Hummstier's photo "It's Technically Weiss' Fault for Falling for It" in which she asks what Ruby would like for her coffee, to which Ruby responds "with a kiss", and I thought why not make this an alternate scene to the last part of episode 10? It was fun to make overall!

Link to photo if you wanna check it out:

post/69407934547/hummustier-technically-its-weiss-fault-for


End file.
